(a) Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display. The present disclosure relates more specifically to structures, layouts and operations of repeated pixel units that have plural subpixel electrodes.
(b) Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device typically includes two spaced apart display panels, where a plurality of first field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes are formed on a first of the panels, where a second field generating electrode such as a common electrode is formed on a second of the panels, and where a liquid crystal material layer is interposed between the first and second panels.
When actuated by appropriate drive electronics, the liquid crystal display device generates an electric field through the liquid crystal material layer due to application of a voltage across the first and second field generating electrodes. The generated electric field operates to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal material layer and to thus control polarizations of incident light rays, thereby causing display of an image to a viewer who views the LCD affected light rays from a head on facing position relative to the display screen, or optionally from a side viewing position.
Further, the liquid crystal display also includes at least one switching element connected to each respective pixel electrode and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for applying the voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
Among various liquid crystal display devices, there are those that operate in a vertically aligned mode wherein the longer axes of the liquid crystal molecules are automatically arranged vertically with respect to a display panel while the electric field is not applied. Such has a relatively high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle, and thus it is widely used.
However, the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display device generally has low side visibility as compared with frontal viewing visibility. Therefore, there is sometimes provided a method that uses differing transmittances of light rays by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and controlling the voltages of two subpixels to be different from each other. Controlling the specific relationship between the different subpixel voltages can be a problem.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.